I love the rain the Most!
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: MerDer sex in the rain!


Meredith loved the rain. When living in Seattle, you had to love the rain, or it would just depress you. She loved standing in the rain. When she was younger her friends used to tell her she was crazy when standing in the rain. It was only a little water she would answer while sitting on a bench in the rain, watching how the blue color from her new jeans would bleed into her new white runners.

She stood in the rain now, thinking. Derek had opened up to her, shown her his place (well, trailer) and had told her everything she wanted to know. She was thinking about what that meant to her. After standing for awhile, she sat on the grass in front of the trailer cross-legged, thinking about how much Derek meant to her. Was he really worth it? All the crap she was getting from Bailey at work and her room mates at home? Was he worth how much trouble she would be in if the Chief had found out?

"Meredith?"

"Hey."

"Hey… What the hell are you doing in the rain?" He stood on the porch in boxers.

"Thinking."

"In the rain?"

"I love the rain."

"Don't be silly, you're going to get yourself sick. Come back inside, I'll make you some cocoa."

Meredith stood, facing him, not moving. "Come and stand in the rain with me." She said, holding her hands out to him like she had done that night.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing."

"It's just water Derek." Meredith smiled, "please?"

Derek walked towards her. "Ok, I'm in the rain, can we go inside now?"

"You're such a baby." She said, ruffling his hair.

"What's so great about the rain huh? Tell me."

"The rain makes everything real; the rain washes away all the bad, all the fake, and leaves you real."

Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith's tiny waist. "It also makes everyday activities more fun."

Derek nuzzled her neck, "what kind of activities?"

Meredith moved her hands to the waistband of his boxers and grinned. "These kind of activities."

Derek looked at her "I think we need to get you out of these wet clothes."

Derek took his hands and used them to pull Meredith's shirt over her head. He couldn't believe how incredibly sexy she looked in the rain. Her wet hair clung to her face so perfectly. He kissed her wet shoulder, down to the sides of her wet breasts, catching a water droplet down her stomach before resting his tongue on the waistband of a pair of his sweatpants. He pulled them down, leaving her in a pair of panties.

Meredith sighed, "My turn," she whispered, bringing Derek's face back up to hers by his hair. She pulled down his boxers, trailed wet hands down to his evident hard-on. She pumped it a few times while kissing his before dropping to her knees, bringing him all the way into her mouth. He looked towards the sky and moaned, sounding more like a gargle because of the rain in his mouth.

"Meredith I need you right now." He said, bringing her to the ground underneath him. He pulled off her panties, and plunged inside of her.

"Oh god," Meredith squealed. He went slowly at first, putting pressure on her G-Spot. The wet grass underneath her felt so good on her back, tickling her in all the right places. It was quickly bringing her to her first orgasm, "mmm, Derek!" She shouted.

Derek kept moving above her, waiting for her to ride out her orgasm. Once he noticed her breathing stabilize, he flipped her, putting her on top of him.

She sat up, and he held her hips as she began to move above him. Derek stared. Rain was dripping from every part of her body. He watched the rain drip off of her hair, nose, chin, fingertips and nipples. He watched as rain droplets slid down her skin and landed on him. He also watched as Meredith began to move faster over him, bringing him closer and closer to his end.

They moved quickly together, both wanted to finish at the same time "come for me baby," Meredith cooed to him. She watched as he closed his eyes, he was close. She clenched her muscles surrounding him, milking his manhood as she too exploded around him.

"I love the rain too." Derek said to her.Early that morning, Meredith was thinking again, this time inside, on Derek's bed as she watched him sleep.

Oh yeah, he was definitely worth it.

Hope you liked it... please review!


End file.
